To Train a Hydreigon
by DaJazzGal
Summary: Ash meets a new Trainer, and gets more than he bargained for.


It was a bright, sunny day. Ash, Brock and Misty were walking through Opelucid City to go and meet Drayden and challenge the final Gym. They walked through the streets until they came to a building with two dragon heads.

"We're finally here!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. "I can't wait to verse Drayden!"

"By the looks of it you may have some trouble!" Misty said nervously, looking up at the enormous dragon heads. "After all, Dragon types are very difficult to defeat!"

"Yeah, but I can take it! Right, Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded from Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, wait! You can't challenge the Gym today!" came a voice. The group turned to see a young lady hurry over to them. "Drayden has gone to Nimbasa City! Apparently, the current Champion, Alder, will be at the Big Stadium!" She said. Ash immediately turned to his friends with a huge grin on his face.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go to Nimbasa City! I wanna meet Alder!" he cried excitedly. Everyone nodded.

"Come on out, Unfezant!" He cried, and the large grey bird flew out of his Pokeball. Ash hopped onto his back, and they flew off to Nimbasa City to meet Alder.

After a short flight, Unfezant landed just outside the entrance to Big Stadium. Ash, Misty and Brock hopped off his back, and Ash returned him to his Pokeball. They went inside and headed up to the seating area to watch. Alder was standing there with a headset on.

"Hello everyone! My name's Alder, for all those who don't know me, and I'm the current Champion of Unova." Everyone cheered. Suddenly, a young lady strode out onto the stadium, also wearing a headset.

"Hey, Alder! How's it going?" she greeted cheerfully. Alder turned with a smile.

"Hi, Cass! I'm alright! What brings you here?" he asked. Cass grinned at him.

"I'm here to give the audience a show. Care to battle?" she smirked. Ash couldn't believe it. Somebody was just going to waltz in and challenge the Champion?

"I accept your challenge!" Alder grinned. "Who's in your party? Is it just the Trio?"

"Yep!" Cass replied. Alder pulled a Pokeball from the chain around his neck.

"Go, Accelgor!" he cried, and the strange looking Pokemon with a helmet landed with a thud. Cass smirked.

"Predictable as always, Alder! Go, Hydra!" She commanded. A huge Hydreigon soared out of its Pokeball and roared threateningly at the Accelgor. "Hydra, use Fire Blast!" she yelled. The Hydreigon opened all three of its jaws and each let out a stream of fire, which combined together and slammed into the poor Accelgor. With one hit, it was down.

"That was amazing!" Ash cried. "I've seen pictures of Hydreigons, but never one in real life! I heard they're as powerful as legendaries!"

"Strong as always, Cass! That was impressive!" Alder called back. "But not impressive enough! Go, Volcarona!" he cried.

"Wow! A Volcarona!" Brock cried excitedly. Misty just trembled; she didn't like Bug Pokemon.

"Hydra, return!" Cass called. The Hydreigon disappeared back into its ball. "Go, Spartan!" she cried, and a second Hydreigon appeared, roaring a challenge. Ash couldn't believe it.

"Two Hydreigons?" he gasped.

"Spartan, use Surf!" Cass shouted, and the Hydreigon called forth a massive wave which crashed onto the Volcarona. Once again, it was knocked out with one attack. Alder gritted his teeth. His strongest Pokemon had just been destroyed.

"Go, Vanilluxe!" he called out, and the ice cream Pokemon jumped out with a rush of frigid air.

"Spartan, use Charge Beam!" Cass commanded. The Hydreigon charged up the Electric attack in its main jaws and sent it shooting towards the Ice type Pokemon. The poor Vanilluxe didn't stand a chance.

"Damn those Hydreigons!" Alder yelled in frustration(1). "Go, Excavalier!" The armoured Bug shot out and glared at Spartan.

"Spartan, return!" Cass called, and the Hydreigon disappeared. "Welcome back, Hydra!" The other Hydreigon soared forwards. "Hydra, use Fire Blast!" The huge column of flames seared the Excavalier, and it collapsed, defeated.

"Come forward, Bisharp!" Alder said strongly. The intimidating warrior landed easily on its feet and scraped its sharp metal arms against each other.

"Hydra, come back!" Cass grinned smugly at Alder. "You're about to meet somebody I'm sure you're _very _familiar with! Go, Chaos!" The biggest Hydreigon Ash had ever seen soared forwards. Its six wings drummed a beat that made the hairs on the back of Ash's neck stand up, and the heads on its arms were thrust forward, snapping threateningly. Its main head opened its jaws and let loose a terrifying roar which made the very foundations of the stadium tremble. Everyone except Cass seemed to shrink a little in fear, even Alder, who'd gone pale.

"Chaos, attack with Focus Blast!" Cass commanded, and the Hydreigon obediently reared back its head and let loose a massive ball of energy. The attack slammed into the Bisharp, sending it flying into the air, only to land in a heap. Alder returned the defeated Pokemon to its ball.

"Come forth, Druddigon!" he cried, and the spiky Dragon soared forwards and landed with a thud. Cass grinned.

"Chaos, lets show everyone what true power is. Finish this battle with your most powerful attack! _**DRACO METEOR**_!" She yelled dramatically. The Hydreigon reared its heads back and roared to the heavens. A barrage of flaming comets plunged down to Earth, slamming into the Druddigon with incredible force. The shockwaves from the attack knocked the audience back into their seats and made the stadium shake, and when the dust finally cleared the Druddigon was lying in the middle of a huge, smoking crater. Alder returned the fainted Pokemon to its ball and walked away as the audience cheered. The Hydreigon turned and went over to Cass, who rubbed its main head fondly.

"Great job, Chaos!" she said proudly, hugging it around its neck. The Hydreigon made a low rumbling noise and the heads on its arms nuzzled Cass' back. Cass also let out her other two Hydreigons, and congratulated both of them. All three of the enormous beasts gazed down on their Trainer with nothing but love and respect in their eyes. Ash couldn't believe how much Cass trusted them. After all, they could reduce a whole city to rubble without batting an eyelid and here she was, hugging them and stroking their heads. Ash immediately knew that one day, he would have a Hydreigon too.

Eventually, everybody had left the stadium, and it was just Cass and her Hydreigons left. And Ash, hiding in the shadows. Once he was sure everyone had left, he stepped out into the open. Immediately, the three Hydreigons spun around and fixed him with an intense glare. Ash flinched and shrank back a bit, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"What is it?" Cass asked calmly, not turning around. She carelessly waved her hand, and the three-headed beasts obediently backed down. She turned slowly, staring right into Ash's eyes with her piercing grey gaze.

"Um… my name's Ash Ketchum and… um… see, I was really impressed by your Hydreigons and… I was wondering if… er… you could give me some tips…?" Ash stuttered nervously, feeling rather intimidated by the three Hydreigon's still hovering overhead. Cass smiled reassuringly at him, countering the threatening growl that came from the biggest Hydreigon.

"Chaos, be nice!" she admonished, and the Hydreigon bowed its head. "What do you mean by 'tips', Ash? Do you mean tips to defeat Alder, or tips to train Hydreigons?"

"To train Hydreigons," Ash replied, gaining confidence from her genuine smile and kind demeanour. Cass clapped her hands in delight.

"Wonderful! It's been a long time since I've taught somebody!" At Ash's confused look, she continued. "I used to teach at the Trainer's School. I taught children about Dragons. Anyway, I've got the perfect idea. Spartan!" she called. The aforementioned Hydreigon looked up and came over to her.

"Ash, the first lesson you must learn if you want to train Hydreigon's is how to battle with them. I want you to battle me using Spartan. I will be using Hydra, because using Chaos is a bit unfair." Cass motioned to the Hydreigon, and it obediently went over to Ash's side, but not without giving him a look of disdain. The big Hydreigon, Chaos, moved out of the way, while the other Hydreigon, Hydra, came over to Cass and growled at Spartan.

"What are Spartan's moves?" Ash asked.

"Toxic, Charge Beam, Surf and Rock Slide(2)," Cass replied. Ash nodded.

"Lets battle!" he cried. He glanced up at Spartan and immediately felt nervous. What if the powerful creature didn't want to listen to his commands? "Spartan…um… can you please use Charge Beam?" Ash asked meekly(3). Spartan whirled around and shot a Charge Beam right at Ash, who yelped with surprise and jumped out of the way. Sparta roared, his red eyes flashing with fury. Ash looked up at the sound of laughter, to see Cass giggling, and Hydra making deep growls that sounded suspiciously like it was chuckling.

"Ash, you will never control a Hydreigon by asking it nicely!" Cass immediately grew serious. "Let me ask you something. If I gave you an ice cream, what would you do with it?"

"Um… I'd eat it?" Ash replied hesitantly.

"Exactly! You wouldn't ask nicely if you could eat it, you'd just eat it. That's because its pointless! The ice cream is yours to eat, just like a Pokemon is yours to control! The best piece of advice I can give you is; A Pokemon is yours to command, so command it!"

"But what if it doesn't listen to me? What if it thinks I'm unworthy of controlling it?" Ash asked.

"Ash, when you ask a Hydreigon to please do something, its respect for you plummets! How are you supposed to prove yourself worthy if you're scared of your own Pokemon?" Cass was really getting lyrical.

"Ok… I think I got it…" Ash said, before straightening up. "Spartan! Use Charge Beam!" he called out confidently, though inside he was trembling. Spartan gave him a doubtful look, but it could see that Ash was trying, so he turned around and shot a beam of electricity at Hydra, who nimbly dodged. Cass smiled at him and applauded.

"Well done! I didn't want to make you even more scared, but Spartan usually doesn't listen to anyone else. He must have seen something special in you, because otherwise he would have attacked you or just ignored you. I think you're worthy of this!" Cass reached into her jacket and pulled out a Pokeball, and placed in gently into Ash's hand.

"Take good care of it! And remember, a Pokemon is yours to command, so command it!" she said, turning and leaving. Shortly after, Brock and Misty came out of their hiding place.

"Wow Ash! What did she give you?" Misty cried. Ash pressed the button on the Pokeball and threw it. It opened, and in a flash of light, a shape appeared.

It was a Deino, the unevolved form of Hydreigon.


End file.
